1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lockable enclosures having doors which are shiftable between an open position in which access to the interior of the enclosure is permitted and a closed position in which the door blocks access to the interior of the enclosure. In another aspect, the present invention relates to lockable safes for securely storing valuable items. In yet another aspect, the invention relates to gun safes for securely storing firearms, ammunition, and other gun-related valuables.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Gun safes have been used for years and are typically employed to safely and securely store firearms in the home of the owner. Conventional gun safes are generally box-shaped and include a lockable, outwardly swinging door for permitting and preventing access to the interior of the safe. The interior of the safe typically includes a rack for supporting a single row of guns in a generally upright position.
Conventional gun safes have a number of drawbacks. For example, the box-like shape and outwardly swinging door gives the safe a rather bulky configuration. Because safes are typically located in the home of the gun owner, it may be desired to place the gun safe in a small-isolated portion of the home, such as a closet. However, conventional gun safes, with outwardly swinging doors, can be too bulky to be placed in a closet without consuming an excessive amount of space.
A further disadvantage of many conventional gun safes is that the outwardly swinging door of the gun safe is coupled to the side wall of the safe by an external hinge. Such an external hinge is undesirable because a thief can gain access to the interior of the safe by simply destroying the external hinge and removing the door.
A still further disadvantage of conventional gun safes is that the arrangement of the guns in the interior space of the safe does not optimize the number of guns which can be stored and readily accessed therein.